


Two Bugs In The Blush

by JessicaX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Ficlet, Gay Panic, Limousines, Lingerie, One Shot, POV Female Character, Underwear, Useless Lesbians, Wedding Dress, Weddings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX
Summary: On the way to her wedding, Chat Noir has to save Marinette from falling from the sky - only to make himself a minute too late for his own wedding to her. Of all the people to choose to help her run away, she runs into Chloé Bourgeois. And Chloé will exact her price. [F/F, Fluffy Oneshot]
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 102
Collections: Lesbian Adult Content, Miraculous Ladybug, ☆ Homoerotica / Lesbianism / Yuri ☆





	Two Bugs In The Blush

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Miraculous and all related characters © Zagtoon. This story ©2020 to me! All rights reserved.
> 
> NOTE: This fanfic was commissioned by Anonymous. Happy Easter or something!
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Yes, I am alive. No, I do not have Covid-19; all good on my end and I'm being safe. I just have been wrapped up in a lot of other projects. Obviously my commissions are still open. But I promise-promise, other fics you may be daydreaming about will return. Soon!
> 
> Jessex

"WAAAUUAAAAAAAHHH!"

Chloe Bourgeois counted herself lucky that she had been on the way to the wedding of her one-time object of affection, Adrien Agreste, when she heard the outcry. The antics of Crepe Of Wrath had gone completely unnoticed by the future fashion magnate because she was too busy making sure her hair and makeup were flawless. If she was going to let go of Adrien once and for all, she was going to make sure he would know what he was missing when he glanced in her direction.

And now, some ninny was screaming and interrupting her mental preparations for finding someone new to crush on. Rolling down the window of her limo, she began to shout, "HEY! WHAT IS THE IDEA OF-"

_Oh no._

What the hell was Marinette Dupain-Cheng doing flying through the air — especially in that billowy wedding gown, all white poofs and elegance? Maybe she would hit the pavement and become a greasy splatter. What else was going to lift her spirits than seeing her rival for Adrien's affections meeting an untimely demise?

But no such luck. Chat Noir sailed out of nowhere and snagged her out of the air before she could strike ground. Fine. As much as that would have simplified her life, she couldn't deny that in the back of her mind she actually was glad that she didn't witness one of her Françoise Dupont High schoolmates die - at least, right in front of her. That would have been _gross._

Besides, Marinette might have deserved to lose Adrien, but not _death._ Even someone as irritating as her was a human being.

When the limo finally came to a stop in front of the church, she saw Marinette rushing up to the crowd congregated out front. There was some kind of discussion, tears were shed… boring. Because it wasn't about her. Just as Chloe opened her door to exit the limo, too impatient for her servant to do the honors-

"CHLOE!"

Before she had enough time to do anything more than squeak out "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, just what on Earth do you-", she found herself being shoved backward into the vehicle again as a well-dressed bride climbed in after her.

"Chloe, I will let you put a picture of my underwear all over the internet if you drive away right now!"

Oh, that was too good to pass up. Chloe bade her driver to take off from the curb, even though a couple of fists had begun to pound on the windows just then. What did she care? Money would take care of their commoner fingerprints.

"Well, I did what you wanted, you insane pleb. When do you cough up payment?"

"What?" Marinette was still too busy gasping for breath and fanning her face, trying to evaporate the sweat that was beginning to break out all over her pale skin. Disgusting. "I… what do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, the blond primadonna folded her arms over her slight chest. "Are you even stupider than I thought? The deal was that I helped you make a getaway from whatever, and I get to post nudes. Your reputation is history, Dupain-Cheng."

Drooping visibly, she whined, "Aww… come on, Chloe, have a heart. I just really wanted to get away from there, I…" Her eyes started to water. "He didn't show up."

He didn't? How horrible. Marinette must have been devastated. Well, Chloe was fresh out of hearts — at least, ones that bled for people who put themselves in situations like these by marrying someone who couldn't _possibly_ love her when Chloe Bourgeois existed on the same planet. The way she saw it, the universe was correcting a cosmic mistake. "Boo hoo. Cry me a river. Start getting naked or I'll even make you take off your underwear."

"That's awful! And how are you going to _make_ me do anything? All I have to do is jump out of this limo."

"Go ahead." Marinette tried. And failed. "The locks are controlled by my driver for safety reasons. Only I know the secret code to open them from back here. But don't worry; I will be _very_ glad to kick you out. Just as soon as you live up to your end of our little deal."

The irritation in her rival's dopey face was priceless. Chloe _lived_ for that. Even better when Marinette began struggling out of the wedding gown, grumbling and swearing under her breath all the while. Though probably not _actually_ swearing; that didn't seem like the little goody two shoes at all.

However… the mayor's daughter's feelings begin to shift the more of Marinette's trim body she saw. Maybe she wasn't being _entirely_ objective when she called her "ugly". Once the slip came off, Chloe found herself clearing her throat and looking away. Why? Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? To humiliate the object of all her rage and disgust?

"Okay, hurry up," the girl grumbled. "I just want you to drop me off at my place so I can forget this day ever happened."

When Chloe turned and raised her phone, she had been expecting to see something cute, like strawberry patterns or pink bows. Juvenile, like Marinette. Why was she so shocked to see the red-and-black lace? It wasn't _that_ weird — especially considering it was supposed to be the brat's wedding night.

"Chloe? Um…" Marinette was shifting awkwardly, cheeks beginning to turn red. "Can you hurry up and take the picture, if you're going to?"

"R-right! Of course, let's make sure you're humiliated everywhere." But her finger hesitated over the shutter button. Why? She couldn't possibly have been feeling any kind of sympathy for this pustule on the face of society.

Nope. Marinette deserved it several times over. So she took a couple of pictures. "That's it… now turn around and let me see that nonexistent derriere of yours."

The absolutely flushed baker-slash-designer did as she was asked, her high heels clattering to the floorboard of the limo as she knelt on the seat. Hips shifting awkwardly from side to side. Chloe felt her heart racing now; this was _obscene_. And why on Earth was her body reacting to it? What was _wrong_ with her?!

"Well? Did you get it?"

"Don't… rush me…" _Click._ Now she felt like a total pervert for taking these pictures, even though she knew the purpose was to humiliate this dunce whom had been a thorn in her side throughout her entire school career.

Wasn't it?

"Chloe, you really are the worst," she breathed, eyes brimming with tears as she looked off out the window. As if trying to distract herself.

"No, _you're_ the worst." But the whole situation had her second-guessing herself so badly that she sighed and bit her lip. "Looking like that… making it weird."

"What do you mean, _I'm_ making it weird?! You're taking pictures of my butt!"

"I-I am not!" She was. "Okay, but they're for blackmail purposes! Or something!"

"I thought they were as payment for the escape…?"

"Sh-shut up!" Sighing, she put her phone away, still staring at Marinette's pert little rear. For some reason. "I'm… oh, just get out of this limo before I actually _do_ post these."

Marinette was clearly stunned when she turned and sat down, looking at Chloe. "Wait… I thought you already did. And whoa, why are you blushing?!"

"I'm not blushing, _you're_ blushing."

"Well, yeah! But you are, too. Is everything alri-"

"Shut UP! Just shut up, alright?! Making everything difficult, always ticking me off and- j-just GO AWAY!"

Marinette started trying to struggle back into her dress, clearly panicked by the irate tone of her rival. And of course, she was so klutzy that every movement basically set her back to the start; she dropped her shoes, picked up her dress, slipped on her slip and dropped everything again. But something about the way she was crying and undressed, and the way she finally collapsed into sobs because nothing was going right…

Chloe… _wasn't_ laughing at her. For some reason.

"It's alright," she finally sighed irritably, kneeling next to her on the floorboards and patting her shoulder awkwardly. "You can't help that you're stupid, and lame, and Adrien obviously realised he was making a mista-"

Her words cut off when she felt arms flinging themselves around her body. _Marinette_ was sobbing into her shoulder. Just because of that insignificant shred of sympathy?! Clearly this dumb girl was overwrought, and not even the queen of the school could bring herself to push her away because the sobs were just so _pathetic._

And… her back was really soft. She smelled sweet, like macarons and sunshine. Chloe felt her brow furrowing as she embraced her a little tighter.

"I'm sorry," Marinette finally breathed brokenly as she clutched at her back hard.

"W-watch it, this is a Versace blouse." She cleared her throat, petting over her soft raven locks. "It's worth more than your life, you boob."

"S-sorry for that, too, then. Aughhhh…" She drew back, swiping hard at her eyes. Why did she _miss_ that hug already? "Thanks for getting me out of there, and like… p-putting up with my breakdown."

"This was bound to happen. But… yeah. Um, and you should get out of here before I change my mind."

"It doesn't matter," Marinette sighed as she started struggling back into her dress in the confined space. At some point, a foot smooshed into Chloe's face, and she sputtered and squealed words that were incoherent due to the high volume. "Ngh… you still have the pics, you can blackmail me anytime. Doesn't matter."

"Oh yeah? _That's_ what's bothering you? Gimme your stupid phone, stupid."

Marinette did. And Chloe snapped a quick selfie from a very low angle and handed it back. The dumbfounded girl whispered, "Did you just… take a… a p-p-"

"I believe it is called an 'upskirt'," Chloe grunted, even as her cheeks burned brilliant crimson. "And you're such a goody-two-shoes that you would _never_ post it anywhere unless provoked. So there; it's insurance. Get out of here."

They were quiet as Marinette finished dressing, though she still looked disheveled. The limo dropped her off in front of the bakery. Just as Chloe moved to close the door, the ex-bride suddenly asked a pertinent question.

"Wait - why didn't you just delete _my_ pictures? Why take one of _your_ underwear on my phone, instead, Chloe?"

"That's… I'm-" Why did she have to have a valid point? "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" She slammed the door shut and snapped, _"Drive!"_

The answer, of course, was that she had no idea. But given the way that she kept taking out her phone to glance at Marinette's lithe form, Chloe Bourgeois had an inkling - one that she was going to stubbornly ignore until it went away. Hopefully.

"I _hate_ you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng," the panicking princess muttered as her heart thudded loudly in her chest, thumbs caressing up and down the sides of her phone screen. "Hate you with a _passion."_

* * *

_~ Le Fin…? ~_


End file.
